


Soft

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [62]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George was the sweetest man Pattie had ever met.
Relationships: Pattie Boyd/George Harrison
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Soft

George was the sweetest man Pattie had ever met. He didn’t hide behind an absurd, macho façade like other men. Everything he did was so genuinely _himself_ , and it was strikingly attractive.

“Pattie?”

Gasping quietly, Pattie realized she was staring. “Sorry,” she said, tracing a fingertip over George’s hand. “I was just thinking about you.”

George smiled and entwined their fingers before brushing their noses together. With their lips almost touching, he whispered, “I was thinkin’ about you, too.”

As their lips met so softly that it could have been the breeze, Pattie never wanted to think about anyone else. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't looked at gifs of George and Pattie in love, you're missing out. These two were the [softest](https://media1.giphy.com/media/P81vhosBY81gY/source.gif) [dorks](https://66.media.tumblr.com/27a4945e5a6e1b186d41da8753dfba0c/tumblr_nde9zdvu5B1thl99jo3_250.gif) in the [world.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9397ae9de31b302e13c38693d0da3fdb/tumblr_psafkv7J2u1vlvtlro2_r1_400.gif)


End file.
